Date cuenta de tus sentimientos
by Dreamdanmaker
Summary: Mi corazón estallo en mi pecho, aleteaba igual que una mariposa en una jaula, se golpeaba contra mis costillas y pulmones. Sostuve la respiración, y ella se acercó más. Lucy me estaba matando. Poco a poco, pedazo por pedazo./Natsu's POV.


**Holo. ¿Qué tal? bueno, creo que después de escribir esta historia, tengo mucha azúcar en sangre. **

**Entre en depresión después de terminar uno de mis ficks :( pero la vida sigue. Je. **

**Disfruten de este oneshot.**

**A leer, mis preciosuras! :D**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. (Oh dios, lo amo demasiado ja)**

* * *

**_Date cuenta de tus sentimientos._**

— Natsu! — gritó Lucy, la volteé a ver en ese mismo instante. Venía corriendo con Happy en brazos, estaba desmayado.

— Happy! — y entonces, una explosión, Happy voló y cayo directamente en mis brazos.

Busque a Lucy con la mirada. No estaba.

Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy.

Corrí como estúpido entre el humo mientras escuchaba gritar a Erza detrás de mi.

— ¡LUCYYYYY! —escuche un golpe sordo y después un pequeño grito, corrí inmediatamente.

La encontré trepada sobre un hombre, su látigo estaba atado a las manos de aquél ladrón y el hombre intentaba pelear. Me miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡lo atrapé! — sonreí, pero se desvaneció cuando vi que sus ojos se cerraban y su cuerpo caía a un lado.

El hombre aprovecho la oportunidad y brinco del suelo, me miró mientras me tiraba para recoger a Lucy, escuché sus pasos y volteé al mismo momento que Gray lo golpeaba con su Ice Hammer.

Regresé la mirada y sentí pánico, Happy y Lucy estaban desmayados en mis manos. Erza llegó y arranco a Happy de mis manos.

— regresemos rápido — asentí mientras levantaba a Lucy en brazos.

— tranquilízate, ella está bien — asentí por quinta vez y vi a Happy aparecer frente a mi con una venda en su pequeña pata y una sonrisa en el rostro.

— gracias por salvarme Natsu! — asentí y luego reaccioné moviendo mi cabeza negativamente.

— Lucy te salvó esta vez. —el asintió.

— aye, le daré un pescado — todos miramos embobados a Happy por lo que acababa de decir Mirajane lo felicito y todos seguimos en el gremio tan tranquilos como siempre, bueno, ellos tranquilos y yo, por alguna razón, muy preocupado y estresado.

— ¿estas bien? Ojos puntiagudos? — asentí mirando mi bebida.— ¿ojos puntiagudos?

— ella está bien.— apareció Mirajane frente a mi detrás de la barra - sólo está descansando.

— lo se, Lucy es fuerte.— sonreí al pensar en como siempre se recuperaba de todo. Erza apareció detrás de mi

— me sorprendió que Erza dejara que tu cargarás a Lucy.- comento Mira con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes.

— eso fue por que Natsu no se desprendía de ella.— la mire con una ceja levantada, no recordaba nada de eso...

— no me mires así, te conozco, hubieras peleado conmigo de haber querido arrebatarla de ti.

Sentí mis mejillas algo diferentes y desvíe la vista hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

— ahora vengo... — brinque del taburete en el que estaba y no tarde nada en entrar.

— hola...— Lucy estaba despierta con una enorme sonrisa, estaba sentada con un libro entre las manos.

— se supone que debes estar descansando.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¡tu que sabes de descansar! —desvió la mirada y sonreí de alivio. Estaba bien. Me deje caer en la cama y le sonreí.

Lucy frunció los labios y luego los entreabrió. Quería decirme algo.

Me acerqué más a ella esperando sus palabras, masculló algo y ladeé mi cabeza.

— ¿que? —se aclaró la garganta y miro la portada de su libro. Seguí su mirada.

— en este libro...— la escuche atento.— en este libro, pasó lo mismo que con nosotros.

— ¿con nosotros? — ella jugó con las blancas sábanas y cruzó su linda mirada con la mía.

— creo que se parecen a nosotros. Los protagonistas.

Bien, ya no estaba razonando nada de nada. ¿Por qué sacaría ese tema?

Me acerque a su cara para ver que sucedía, poco a poco, lentamente y fue entonces cuando ella levantó el rostro.

Sentí uno de sus labios cerca de mi, su barbilla choco contra la mía y después sus dulces labios sobre mi.

Mi corazón estallo en mi pecho, aleteaba igual que una mariposa en una jaula, se golpeaba contra mis costillas y pulmones. Sostuve la respiración, y ella se acercó más.

Lucy me estaba matando. Poco a poco, pedazo por pedazo.

Me quedé estupefacto sin saber que hacer a continuación, ella no se retiraba de mi y en cambio, sus manos viajaron por mi abdomen para cruzarse detrás de mi cuello.

Detrás de mis ojos hubo un destello de colores, mi piel ardía, y algo en mi mente me decía que todo estaba bien, pero ¿y qué tal si no lo estaba?

A la mierda.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que mi mente, envolviéndola entre mis brazos, una de mis manos sobre su cadera y la otra en su espalda para apegarla más a mi.

Moví un poco mi cabeza hacia un lado y presione mi boca contra la de ella, hubo un pequeño gruñido de su parte y, ese sólo y único sonido me volvió loco.

Sus manos jalaron mi bufanda y se deslizó entre sus dedos como agua, una de sus manos toco mi cuello y fue como miles de ondas a través de la punta de sus dedos hacia todo mi cuerpo. Se alejó de mi y entreabrí mis ojos para mirarla.

Sus mejillas eran de un adorable color rojo, sus ojos brillaban contra los míos. Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero no logre mantenerme separado de ella y la besé de vez, algo rápido y suave.

Sus manos se cerraron entre mi ropa, y yo subí mis manos hasta su cabello, la empuje amablemente contra mi rostro y sentí el temblor de su cuerpo, ¿o era el mío?

— ¡pero que creen que están haciendo! —un escalofrío, miedo y después sabía que tenía que protegerla. Erza estaba frente a nosotros, tan roja como su mismo cabello.

— Erza! — Lucy y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo, luego Happy apareció detrás de ella.

— así que aquí estaban.— absorto de lo que sucedía en ese momento, me miró y luego miró a Lucy detrás de mi. Su mirada regresó a mi y por último miró a Erza — POR MIS BIGOTES!

— oh, vamos, ¿que pasa? —Gray apareció detrás de Erza, y luego Mirajane, y después Juvia, y cuando nos dimos cuenta, todos los del gremio estaban dentro de la enfermería.

— ¿que pasa Happy? — pregunto Mirajane extrañada, Happy estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Erza tapo su pequeña boca y comenzó a reír.

— nada, nada, sólo los asusté, eso es todo — todos la miraron con una ceja levantada y nos miraron. Lucy soltó una risita nerviosa y poco a poco todos comenzaron a irse dando algún comentario hasta que sólo quedamos Happy, Erza, Lucy y yo.

— Natsu.— di un respingo al escuchar la voz sería de Erza.

— es mi culpa.— escuche decir a Lucy y yo abrí mucho los ojos sin decir ni Pío por el shock en que me encontraba.

— yo lo besé...

— Lu...

— ¡no! — olvidé a Erza y a Happy y todo en lo que pensaba era en Lucy, en Lucy y en Lucy.

Pensé en todo lo que quería hacer por ella, quería hacerla feliz, quería que sonriera todos los días y que nunca corriera ningún peligro.

Y fue estúpido darme cuenta solo hasta ese momento.

Sabía que la amaba desde antes, sólo que no me había dado cuenta, había recluido cada sentimiento por que no los conocía.

— ¡Lucy! — tome sus manos y ella me miro con ojos muy abiertos — ¡estoy enamorado de ti!

— ¡Natsu! — la escuché reñirme por el tono en el que lo había gritado, frunció los labios con las mejillas rojas.

Suspiró y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa apenada. Luego se inclinó hacia mi y me dio un pequeño beso. Detrás de mis párpados hubieron fuegos artificiales, ¿por qué parecía que estaba drogado?

— ¡chicos! Sigo aquí!

— aye! Yo también — sentí irritación y molestia, lo cual, casi nunca sucedía contra mis compañeros del gremio.

Me levanté de la cama de un salto y me cruce de brazos

— vale, si no quieren estar aquí, ¿qué esperan para irse?

Los dos dejaron caer su mandíbula de la sorpresa y se miraron entre ellos, Erza frunció el ceño y caminó hacia la puerta con Happy en brazos desmayado.

— vamos a hablar de esto más tarde.— y entonces desapareció entre la puerta. Me volteé y me dejé caer sobre la cama con cuidado para no aplastar a Lucy.

— ¿es enserio lo que me dijiste?

— ¡lo es! — cruce mis brazos entre los suyos y la estreche súbitamente contra mi pecho.—quiero que estemos juntos siempre, no te atrevas a hacerme esto de nuevo.

Escuche su risa y luego sus manos ascendieron por mi espalda para corresponder mi abrazo.

— es una promesa entonces.— sonreí mientras me daba la libertad de dejar caer mi cabeza en su hombro.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Comentario: si les gusto por favor dejen un review :3 y si no, también.**

**Les mando chocolates, at. Dan.**


End file.
